


Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Q&A 12 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 2.

by Liam3015



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam3015/pseuds/Liam3015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of the Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour in Archive of Our Own. Enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Q&A 12 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 2.

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Q&A 12 December 2014. Archive of our Own Part 2.  
Q. Will the Lieutenant continue with his sonic screwdriver duplicate of the Doctor's?  
A. No. It will get fried and he builds an all new one.  
Q. Will the Lieutenant's personality change?  
A. Yes. He will be quite different from the 13 before him.  
Q. Will he have a recurring feature?  
A. Yes. Keep an eye out for the Lion tattoo.

Lieutenant Adventures - Wednesday 17 June 2015 on FanFiction.


End file.
